


The Bet

by Koiia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Shota, Underage oral, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Cartman might never make a bet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this one uploads. I uploaded another one like this but I didn't see it so i'm trying again.
> 
> EDIT: 11/4/16 - I'm glad so many others are enjoying still enjoying this almost a year later.

The boys were in the park trying to settle a bet. Cartman had insulted Kyle once again but this time it was about his eyes and how he couldn't see right. This stemmed from how well Cartman did at his eye exam. The doctor said that he had perfect eyesight. Cartman took that too far in thinking he had the best eyesight in the world. Hide-N-Seek was what the bet would be. If Cartman couldn't find everyone within a certain time he would be deemed a loser and a fake.  
That's how it was suppose to be. But for Stan and Kenny the bet was different. About a week ago Kenny and Stan made a bet saying that Cartman and Kyle couldn't last a few days without arguing. Stan bet that they could last a week and Kenny bet they wouldn't. Stan lost with only two days left. Currently him and Kenny were hiding behind some bushes against a tree. They sat beside each other. Stan was pouting and Kenny had a shit eating grin underneath his parka. Stan had his hands in his pockets with one foot against the tree while Kenny laid on the grass.Stan wanted to hide somewhere with Kyle but Kenny had pushed him into this spot.  
"Look what do you want me to do?"  
Kenny looked over to see Stan looking at him.  
"Do you want my toys? You want me to dance in my underwear?" Kenny could see that Stan was a bit annoyed but he didn't care. Kenny had won the bet. Stan looked over to see Cartman getting agitated and he kicked a trash can over. He soon felt a pressure on his pants and he jolted a bit and looked at Kenny who was on his knees pressing his hands on his thighs. Stan took his hands out his pockets and put his foot back on the ground. He pressed his hands against Kenny's.  
"Dude what are you doing?"  
Kenny looked up at Stan then to the zipper on his pants.  
"I won the bet. I'm getting my prize." Kenny moved his finger and unzipped Stan's pants. Stan shook his head furiously and pushed on Kenny's head.  
"Whoa whoa whoa.No way."  
"Keep your voice down or fata*s will hear you."  
"D-don't you want me to do it to you?"  
"I'm okay with this for now."  
Stan really tried to convince his friend that here and now was a terrible time and situation to do this. Plus it was really dirty, he didn't want Kenny to do this to him. He felt Kenny reach his hand inside his pants and rub his private part. Stan's face went red and he couldn't help his body's natural reaction to stimulation. He got hard. He couldn't help it.  
Kenny moved his hood and opened his mouth to lick Stan and take in his member.  
Stan let out a deep breath. Feeling this wasn't new for him but it wasn't everyday he got a blowjob.It felt better than he thought it would. His knees got weak and he couldn't help but look at Kenny suck him off. He got a bit nervous seeing how focused Kenny became. Stan opened and closed his hands and found himself slowly reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Kenny's hair. Stan leaned his head back against the tree and looked out.  
"Oh my god." He whispered.  
Kenny sucked up to the tip and ,with a popping sound, let Stan go. The cold air immediately hit Stan's member and his eyes widened. Throwing him out his ecstasy. He looked at Kenny to see what was going on.

Kenny tugged on Stan's legs until Stan slid to the ground. He now sat with his back against the tree and Kenny laying in front of him. Kenny scooted forward and put Stan's legs on his shoulders. Kenny held Stan's member at the base and slid his mouth back on it.  
"Aaagh." Stan quickly covered his mouth. He hated that he moaned like that. He wasn't a girl but he could't help how good it felt. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He closed his eyes tightly. Kenny bobbed his head fast and swirled his tongue harder.  
"D*mn it Kenny.Ah." Stan heard footsteps and saw Cartman and Kyle walk by. Stan covered his mouth and poked Kenny. Kenny looked up at him but didn't pay much attention to the two boys strolling by. Stan was mouthing the words 'stop' but Kenny kept going. Kenny could see how red Stan's face had gotten, it was full of pleasure and nervousness. It was the face of someone who didn't want to get caught but didn't want to stop. It was cute.  
Stan crossed his ankles together and involuntary started bucking his hips into Kenny's mouth. Stan started grabbing at Kenny's jacket making small whimpering noises and he pulled on Kenny's hood. This made Kenny put the rest of Stan in his mouth which only made Stan whimper a bit louder. He didn't realize that he was pushing Kenny down onto him deeper. Stan opened his eyes and his vision was a bit blurry from being so close to cumming and tears in his eyes. He could have sworn he saw something. Something red from the other side.  
"K-kenny I think someone is looking at us."  
"Oh yeah?They must like the face your making."  
"K-kenny n-mmmmf."

Kenny held on to Stan's thighs and pushed against him. He was literally smothering himself. But he knew Stan was close to climax. After a few licks Stan wriggled wildly and pulled up on Kenny's head. Kenny knew what to do after that. He opened his mouth and started jerking Stan off. Within seconds Stan came. He cried out as quietly as he could. He watched as he came and it shot onto Kenny's face and mouth. Once Stan came down from his high he wiped the tears from his face and the small line of saliva that was at the corner of his mouth. Kenny swallowed what little went into his mouth and wiped his face off on his sleeve.  
He sat up and looked at Stan who was breathing heavily but calmed down a bit.Kenny smiled which made Stan look away. Kenny crawled over and kissed Stan on the lips. Stan's face went red and he wiped his mouth. Kenny laughed a bit before putting his hood back on and tightening it.  
"ALRIGHT YOU A*SHOLES COME OUT!" Cartman yelled.  
Kenny went on ahead as Stan zipped his pants and adjusted himself. He came out too.  
Kyle was standing next to Cartman with a grin while Cartman had his arms crossed.  
"So tubby couldn't find all of us in time so he loses."  
"Shut-up Kyle."  
"Cool. So what happens now?"  
"Well now Cartman is going to treat us at Casa Bonita."  
"OH sweet."  
The boys began walking home. Kyle was busy gloating and making fun of Cartman. Stan had his hands in his pockets and couldn't get the event out of his mind. He didn't think it would feel that good. Kenny lagged behind licking his lips. He looked back to see Craig who had walked out and sat on the bench. His face was red and he didn't notice Kenny looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 11/4/16 - This is formatted so bad lol. My writing is better I promise. Anyway this pic is based off a picture  
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/151631688/images/13f43ad2049b224f.jpg . I love situations like these so I immediately wanted to write a fanfic for it.


End file.
